


熱中症*

by heroin27karu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 菲燦菲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: 方燦中途被李龍馥勾住了小腿，試圖抖掉弟弟偶發的玩心。





	熱中症*

**Author's Note:**

> 現背，OOC，PWP，提及其他CP/非一對一關係，極雷慎入

「進來點，曬太多太陽會中暑。」

「幾天沒放晴了，我想在這裡待一下。」

方燦踮起腳尖避開陽光所及之處，伸長手臂想拉攏簾子，中途被李龍馥勾住了小腿，他試圖抖掉弟弟偶發的玩心。

"Chris,"

一時間還有點苦惱似地顰眉，開口即是方燦所熟悉的腔調——李龍馥為了盡快習慣韓語，幾乎不再說母語，連最近的夢話被供出說了韓語，當時委屈而漲紅的小臉與現在被太陽曬紅的模樣無異。

方燦彎下腰扶起賴在地上的弟弟，順道揉了把褪色捲翹的白金色髮，李龍馥舒服得瞇起雙眼活像露出肚皮的貓咪。

Felix.

身為隊內唯二拿著不同顏色護照的兩人，私底下想聊聊自然是用起了英語。

「又想哥了，喜歡你。」

方燦該拿他的弟弟怎麼辦，附在耳際的情話是直球，小手攀上腿肚卻是曖昧地搔起了膝窩，想跟喜歡似乎還有更深一層的期望。李龍馥甚至咧開嘴角朝他笑，明顯是昨晚邀請他吃拉麵當宵夜的那套，滿嘴湯汁也不擦就挨過來討親，捲著辣椒味的舌尖便一發不可收拾，順理成章地從茶几滾上床相擁交纏。

彼時李龍馥小心翼翼地舔他的嘴角，說這裡還有拉麵的味道，濕漉漉的眼神坦然地落在方燦的腿間，拉扯著褲繩取得先機。明天誰洗碗？哥吧、我不想動了，今天給哥上。

「還不想結束今天呀。」李龍馥一邊張開腿一邊由著哥哥擴張，他不太懂所謂吃飽喝足就做愛的關聯性，本能地想滿足更多欲求。

方燦倒不覺得麻煩，寵愛著隊內的弟弟，即使是予取予求也不惱的好脾氣，甚至要插或被捅也是看李龍馥的心情。

多數時候是弟弟不得要領的橫衝直撞，不出聲的方燦咬緊牙關，想著頂到高潮一定是爽的，但最後舒服的人應該是被夾到內射的李龍馥，操熱的穴翕動溢滿了年輕人的精華，方燦只得拉過年下的小手搓揉依然硬著沒射的陰莖。

午後的陽光火辣，勘勘從落地窗邊播灑進，李龍馥的腳丫子剛好踩過光影交界，半瞇著眼看對方裸露陽光之下而炫目的肌膚，雙手扶著哥哥精瘦的腰桿深入淺出。

被曬得腦子熱的方燦想，明明夜夜笙歌，醒來以微波爐加熱一餐又開始做一樣的事，是年輕人的精力旺盛嗎？

「哥要射了嗎？」

方燦塌下腰身好讓弟弟能頂到前列腺，李龍馥禁不住甬道刻意夾縮的刺激，在白皙的肩上啃了一口。

幸好今天沒有行程，宿舍裡也神奇地只剩下他們倆，但方燦不想被不知何時會回來的其他人撞見，如果是棘手的成員就麻煩了，例如擁有頑劣嗜好的黃鉉辰，他對打屁股敬謝不敏。

「哥跟宇珍哥是不是上禮拜在這裡喝一喝就做、啊——」李龍馥碎念，啞著嗓子控訴他是不是想速戰速決，犬齒刮著方才的咬痕惹癢。方燦心虛地往後看去，秀氣的漂亮臉龐果然皺成了一塊，念著弟弟難得關心他，但動機未免太不單純。

「Chris不能偏心！」一邊委屈一邊緩慢地磨，依依不捨緊緻的溫柔鄉。方燦卻覺得自己快到了，捏著窗框的手指不停顫抖，沒耐住扭動著臀部去摩擦舒爽處。

這次是方燦先高潮了，像是失禁一樣灑了一地精液，羞愧地紅了耳朵又受著來自體內愉悅的痙攣。

難道李龍馥向黃鉉辰討教了什麼，或是無師自通了折磨人的招數？

可能中暑了，想不通了。


End file.
